Gone
by Madisondoesmakeup
Summary: What happens if Daryl tried to find Beth? What happened to Beth? In this story you'll find out. This is a story of rape and emotional drama.


Beth

Ouch. What the hell happened. Why does my head hurt? Where am I? Oh no. Daryl. Where is he? He'll find me wherever I am. He will. I know he will. Why are my hands tied up? This chair is so uncomfortable. What is a walker comes and get me I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It's so dark. I must be in a shed of some type. I'm gagged, why? Someone's coming.

"So your up finally. God you are so damn pretty. I saw you and couldn't resist. If take the gag out, you won't scream will ya?"

No, I'm not stupid I wouldn't scream unless I wanted all the walkers to come and get me. Probably leave me here to. I'd be eaten alive. He must be about 40 years old why would he want me I'm just seventeen. He's going to force himself on me, isn't he? He's so tall and scary looking. I'll just shake my head so he knows I won't scream.

"Alright good, ya better not. Your gonna regret if ya do."

He then walked up and removed it.

"What do you want with me? Please just let me go. Please." I begged him.

"No I ain't going to let you go. You just so pretty why would I let you go? Do you really want to know what I want with you?" He laughed as soon as he said that. "It be hard to find such a pretty girl like you with the world gone to shit. I haven't fucked anyone like you in a long while. This is going to be good." He had an evil grin on his face.

I started crying, I shouldn't be crying probably just excites him more.

"Daryl is going to find me and he's going to kill you!"

"Was that your boyfriend or something. He dead sweetie."

He's lying I saw him running after me. He's just trying to make me lose hope. I won't. He will find me.

"Now baby girl let's have some fun."

It hurts, it hurt's so bad. I need to get out of here before he comes back. The ropes that are tying me up are loose. He's just planning on keeping me here as his sex toy. He forced himself on me. God please help me. My hand are almost untied. Yes I got it. Now for my feet. My foot still hurts. I won't be able to run fast but I have to try and get away as far and fast as I can. Yes my feet are untied. I have to run now.

Run. Just run. But it hurts. My foot hurts. Shit I hear a car. Hide. I have to hide. It's not the man that kidnapped me though. It's safe now. What an idiot. He didn't bring me further then two miles then where me and Daryl were. Oh how I miss Daryl it hadn't even been 24 hours and I miss him so much. It wasn't his fault that this happened. He would probably be blaming himself. I'll make sure he knows it couldn't be avoided. I can't wait to see him again. Before the walkers came was he trying to say he has feelings for me? I hope so, I definitely have feelings for him though. Things surely would be different now that this happened. I don't think I'll tell him that piece of shit raped me. It'll hurt him to much. I'll just say that I ran before I ever even saw him. He's still alive. The person who stole my virginity away from me is still alive. Don't think about it.

Daryl

What the hell is wrong with this fucked up group? Claiming items when it was clearly mine? I fucking hate this group. But I need to find Beth and can't be alone unless I want to die. No one can make it alone.

"So who be the girl you were trynna find?" Len said this with a smirk on his damn face.

I ain't going to say anything. I ain't going to let him know anything bout' Beth.

"I bet you were just with her to fuck her. That be why you were so upset."

Motherfucker. I'm going to kick his ass.

"Fuck you." I said this as soon as I jumped his ass. Punching him in the face.

Why is someone pulling me off? God dammit.

"We can settle this. Len stop talking bout' this girl of his. Daryl no starting fights with any of the group. That ain't how it works," Joe said. Joe was the leader of this group. He had stupid rules like the claiming rule. If you see something you say claimed and it's yours. Break any of these rules you get killed I guess. As soon as I find Beth we are going to get as far away from them as possible.

What the hell happened to Beth? Who took her? Whoever did I'm going to kill them. I ain't going to ever let her out of my eyesight again. No one will ever hurt her again. What was that fucker doing to her? I don't want to think bout' that. What if they kill…. No that couldn't happen. She is the only innocent thing left in the world. That's what makes her so damn perfect. She is going to be okay.

Beth

I've been walking for hours now. Daryl wasn't at the funeral home. I didn't get to close being that it just got attacked by walkers. I don't have any weapons on me so I got to be careful. If I get in it with a walker I'm a goner. Shit I hear men's voices. How many? Too many to count. Where am I now? In some kind of business district. I shouldn't have came here to easy to walk into people or walkers. Now there's a group of men. Could it be the same man who forced himself on me? No I think he was a loner. But still who are these men? I need to get a close look. Maybe they aren't so bad. Maybe they could help me find Daryl. No. Daryl wouldn't want me to. He wouldn't trust them. What are they saying?

"Who are you girl?" Said a man who was a bit shorter then the average male height.

"Uh um…"

"Hey Joe! We got a girl spying on us. She a cute one too."

Fuck. What am I going to do? Run? No. They have to many men they would catch up to me.

"What you doing girl?" That must be Joe.

Oh my god Daryl.

"Daryl!" I said this while running towards him and hugging him.

"Beth…" I put my arms down, assuming he didn't want them to see me hugging him. Probably for a good reason.

"Claimed." A man said this who was a bit taller then the man who first talked to me.

What the hell is claimed?

"Motherfucker." Daryl said this while walking towards this man angrily.

"Daryl stop." Daryl was going to get us killed. These people didn't seem to kind. He stopped and just stared and the man.

"Now Daryl, you know how it works here. If he claimed her, she's his." The leader Joe said this.

What the hell? I'm not property people can't claim me.

"I'm not some property. You can't claim me. I certainly ain't going to become his either." Daryl walked over towards me and stood in front of me protectively. He shushed me silently. He didn't walk me to talk to these people.

"Well she makes a good point Len." Len was the one that claimed me then. "She is a person. But also is a guest, Daryl's guest though. Daryl get's her."

I ain't Daryl's property. I'm not anyone's. These men are so sexist.

"I don't know why you be siding with Daryl so much, Joe. I wasn't going to mention nothin' but Daryl stole some of my stuff." Len is a liar. Daryl isn't a thief.

"I did not, you stupid shit." Daryl sure does have a way with words always cussing. But it fits him.

"Let me see your bag, Daryl." Daryl handed Joe his bag while Joe searched he pulled out things that I assume were Len's.

"You fucking set me up." So Len set up Daryl.

"Len, you did set up Daryl. You know what happens to liars." What happens to liars?

All the men besides Daryl started beating him up. Kicking him in the head. He was making disgusting sounds. Daryl turned me around and walked me to the other side of the building so I couldn't see. I started crying like an idiot while hugging Daryl.

"I'm sorry Beth."

"Daryl don't it wasn't your fault. It's okay everything good now that we are together."

"Beth, stay here I'm going to get my stuff. We're leaving, now."

I nodded as he quickly went and got his stuff. A few word were exchanged between him and the other men. Daryl came back with an upset look on his face.

"We going to stay for a while till they find the men they are looking for that killed one of them. We are sleeping here tonight. You won't be anywhere near them men I won't let them hurt you…" I cut him off.

"I know you won't. We will do whatever it takes to survive. We'll find Maggie and Glenn and everyone. We'll be with our people soon. I know it."

"Beth…"

"No Daryl don't say it. They are alive. I know it."

We walked into the room they were staying in. It was huge almost like a warehouse. We stayed on the opposite end of room of them which was so far they wouldn't be able to hear what we were saying.

"What happened to you, Beth?"

"Nothing, someone kidnapped me and I got away before I even saw them." I was looking down when I said that. I couldn't look him the eye and lie to him.

"It was that bad that you gonna lie to me bout' it?" Shoot he knew.

I didn't say anything. What could I say? He would never forgive himself if he knew that this man stole my virginity.

"Beth.. It's all my faul-"

"Daryl enough, it's not your fault."

"Is he dead?" Of course he was referring to the man who raped me. Daryl knew what he did to me, he isn't stupid. He knew the man forced himself on me.

"No, after he forced…" I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. "He left me alone, but he made a mistake he didn't tie the ropes on my hands tight enough and I got them loose enough to escape. I ran it hurt to run because of my foot. But it didn't matter cause I wanted, I needed to get as far away from him as possible. I went to the funeral home but you weren't there, I figured you wouldn't be but I needed to be sure. I didn't get to close cause of the walkers. I didn't have any weapons on me, I got lucky not running into any walkers or nothin'. Then I walked for hours until well I found you." I'm so lucky to be here with Daryl. He looked so pissed though.

"I ran after the car like I was gonna catch up to it or somethin' I ran until mornin' and I got to a four way I had no idea where the car went I just sat down. That's when they found me." Daryl has always been a man of few words but it seemed different with me he actually talked a lot more then he did with anyone I've ever seen.

"I missed you so much Daryl." Should I tell him I have feelings for him? No. Not yet. He is angry right now with what happened.

"I missed you too. I can't believe someone would fucking do that to you. Fuck. God damn." It was finally hitting him what happened. He stood up and walked outside. He knew I'd follow him.

"Daryl slow down please." I said as I walked out everyone stared at us as we walked out.

"I shouldn't have had you gone outside. What the fuck was I thinking?"

"Daryl please be quite." He was being loud walkers would come no doubt. I was right here comes one now. Daryl shot it with his crossbow faster then it came.

"Fuck. I fucked up. I'm so sorry Beth. You got raped cause I fucked up. I did something wrong."

Hearing it out loud hurt. I started silently crying. I wish he didn't say that. I'm sure he's hurt and feeling guilty but… he just needs to stop. Please stop. I need to tell him I have feelings for him maybe that will calm him down or make him more angry. I don't know but I need to say something.

"Daryl…" I couldn't say it. I got so close to him. I bet this made him uncomfortable. He didn't seem like the type to want someone in his personal space. But he didn't say anything. We just stood there for what seemed like forever just staring at each other. He's a head taller than me so I had to stand on my toes then I leaned in for a kiss. He did kissed me back. Yes. He actually kissed me. Then he pulled away.

"Beth-"

"Daryl please. Don't say anything more about it. Please. For me. Just don't.

"Okay."

He then walked back into the warehouse type room went to where we were sitting and set up our beds we laid down about a foot apart. I sort of wished we slept closer together. I feel safe near him. But he didn't like to show me affection in front of the group.

Daryl

We've been following the trail of these people for a few hours now. Joe says we are close. I don't want Beth to see someone being killed specially someone who may not even deserve. When we find them I'll take Beth far away so she couldn't even hear the screams. We'll get away from these people. Why did she kiss me? Not like I didn't want her to. But why then? Why when I was so damn pissed? I want to fucking kill whoever did that to her.

"Daryl he's just up there." Joe said this excitedly he wanted to kill whoever this was.

Beth was holding my hand. She was so scared. I wasn't bout to let nothin' bad happen to her.

"Daryl, oh my god it's Rick and Michonne." Beth was so damn scared now.

"Go hide, now. I'll take care of it. Hide and don't let anyone see you."

She nodded and ran.

"Joe, I know these people they good people. Let them go."

"They killed Lou. He killed our people. You sidin' with him? Let me tell you how it's going to happen." As soon as he said that the man named Tony was holding Beth she was struggling to get free. Carl was struggling to get away from Harley, Rick was held at gun point by Joe and Michonne was held at gun point by Dan. Billy and Bobby was by me making sure I don't go and help Beth.

"You fucking let her go… Let all of them go."

"Don't interrupt me let me tell you what's going to happen. First, we going to kill that little blonde girl of yours, Tony you want to have a little fun with her first." He said this laughing as Tony nodded. Beth was crying. "Then I'm going to beat you to death, then kill the little boy, then the samurai, and lastly you." He said that while looking at Rick.

I tried running for Beth but fucking Billy punched me in the face. I was fighting back but there was two of them and only of me. I was losing. Fuck I need to help Beth.

Tony was on top of Beth. She was kicking and screaming.

"You liked getting fucked little girl." Fucking Tony.

"Beth! Fight Back!" I screamed she needs to fight back.

I don't know what else is happening to anyone else. To god damn focused on fighting back and her. I can't let this happen to her again. A gun shot shit who got shot? Joe was dead. So was Dan. Michonne killed Dan by shooting him. Rick killed Joe by biting out his jugular vein. Now Billy and Bobby were distracted. I pushed Billy to the ground and stepped on his head so damn hard it killed him instantly. I slammed Bobby's head against the truck that had been there from Rick and killed him after a few hits. Rick was stabbing Harley. Tony got off of Beth and ran towards me. I was going to make his death slow and painful. He nearly pulled off Beth's shorts, which she was now pulling up. I was beating the hell out of Tony. Beth was on the ground crying, now Michonne was by her comforting her. Everyone was watching me slowly kill Tony. Finally he was dead then I stabbed him in the head so he didn't turn into a walker.

"You alright Beth?"

She nodded wiping the tears from her eyes. Poor Beth, she definitely didn't deserve this. Good thing Tony didn't actually get the chance to touch her. He was planning on it though. Michonne now walked Carl to the truck so she could comfort him. Beth stood up.

"Daryl… you good?" Rick asked.

"Yea, you?"

"Mhm. Let's get out of here before walkers come."

We all headed toward the truck… Beth held my hand. Why does she even have feelings for me? What the hell is wrong with her? She is so perfect. She shouldn't feel this way towards me.

We were driving. Carl and Michonne were in the back. Rick was driving. Beth was in the middle seat. I was in the passenger seat. Beth was still holding my hand. She started to tense up. Something was wrong. There was that damn black car.

"Stop the car." I'm going kill this piece of shit.

He stopped the car. Beth started sobbing to herself silently. She could cry so damn much. I never met anyone that cried as much as her but I couldn't blame her.

"Why? You know who owns the car or something?" I don't have time for damn questions.

"Daryl, please let's just go. You don't-" I ain't going to listen to her pleading with me.

"Stay in here." I got out of the truck and slammed the door. Rick followed

"What the hell is going on Daryl?" The walk was pretty far towards the place where the black car was it was a small shed that looked as if it was converted into a safe shelter.

"He took Beth… Kidnapped her. Did things…" Beth wouldn't want me telling him but he could figure it out. Rick understood me wanting to kill this fucker.

We started to sneak up on the shed. I had my crossbow. It was night. He was probably sleeping. We opened the door to the shed. There he was. The person who hurt Beth. That took away her innocence. I ran up on him and started punching him in the face. No matter how much I hurt him though it would never make up for what he did to her. Rick was helping kicking him. He started speaking.

"I recognize you… You're the one with the blonde girl…"

"Shut the fuck up." I didn't want to hear him.

"She was so fucking good. She screamed and cried." Motherfucker. How could he talk about her like that? I knew fuckers like this before the world went to shit. Doesn't give a fuck about anything but themselves, will die just say something to piss someone off.

"Your messing with the wrong people." Rick was right. He was messing with the wrong damn people.

"We're going to break every damn bone in your body." I wanted to. Beth needed me though. I should hurry back to her. I was kicking him so was Rick he was still talking though.

"She was a virgin. You know, tight as can be…" He was still talking this fucker. I took my knife and stabbed him repeatedly. Killing him. Making it hurt as much as possible. Finally he was dead. I had blood all over me.

Beth

What is Daryl thinking? What does killing someone accomplish.

"What's going on?" Michonne asked. I don't want anyone to know specially since Carl was still in the truck with us. He definitely doesn't need to know.

"I think they are going to kill that guy…" I stated the obvious.

"Why?" Michonne asked. Carl was still being very quite.

I just shrugged. Michonne got it, right away. I was crying silently.

"Why what happened?" Carl didn't get it. Not yet anyways.

Michonne shushed him. She understood that I didn't want to talk about it. He didn't say anything after that. I started crying more. Such bad memories. They must have already been in there for five minutes. Surely Rick figured out what happened. I can't think about it. Finally there out of there. Daryl has some blood on his shirt. So did Rick. Stop crying. I can't though.

Daryl and Rick both opened the door and didn't say anything as they drove away. I was still crying silently to myself. I'm not mad at Daryl for doing what he did. I understand where he is coming from. I just wish we never saw him again. I then rested my head on Daryl chest and started crying into it. He was holding me. I slowly started falling asleep, I was so tired.

"Beth wake up!" Daryl said shaking me gently.

I got up fluttering my eyes. Everyone was so happy. I got out of the car.

"BETH!" Oh my god Maggie!

Maggie ran and hugged me I feel to the ground. Crying tears of happiness.


End file.
